Printers and other electronic devices increasingly have wireless connectivity capability. User devices, including mobile devices and personal computers, often can connect wirelessly to a cell phone network or to Wi-Fi™ (wireless fidelity) or generic IEEE 802.11, and through these networks can connect to printers or further devices. Using such connectivity, a user device can print a document, or access a printer to look at ink levels. Yet, there is so much more that wireless connectivity can do, for example to enhance retail and electronic product installation experiences for shoppers. Recently, a capability to transmit a wireless beacon (e.g., using an advertising packet such as iBeacon™, the open source Eddystone™, generic IEEE 802.11 or Bluetooth™ with a universally unique identifier for each device) has been added to some wireless devices. This opens up further possibilities for connectivity and communication. It is in this context that the present embodiments arise.